


Let's Make A Deal

by ShamelessTrash



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Bill is implied to have a vag in this fic btw, Creampie, Fingering, M/M, Other, Reader has a dick, Rough Sex, Time to go to hell, Triangle Bill Cipher, Uhh idk what else to tag, bye, male reader - Freeform, sorry i'm gross trash but whatev, thought i'd warn y'all LMAO
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-03 22:43:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16334627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShamelessTrash/pseuds/ShamelessTrash
Summary: Bill won't stop leaving you alone about this stupid 'deal' thing that he so insists will be a benefit to you. But you just want him to leave you alone so you can get some sleep already. That's when... you get an idea.





	Let's Make A Deal

The grey stained clouds grumbled over your head as you slowly walked down the street, the collar of your hood-less jacket tucked up tight against the sides of your face in an attempt to keep your head as dry as could be. You mentally cursed yourself for not buying an umbrella when you first moved here to Gravity Falls.

It had been about what, 4 months now since you’d arrived? Yeah, around that. The main intention for moving to this small town was because you wanted to get away from the big city, find some place simple, some place with nothing dramatic or overwhelming. And for awhile, that was the case.  
Though over the course of the few months you couldn’t help but noticing odd happenings. The occasional weird three eyed demon cat in a passing alleyway or the monstrous roaring from the deep forest at night. Things were definitely strange around here.  
But not as strange as nearly two weeks ago when you’d met a very peculiar ‘man’.  
Most of these mysterious things you could simply brush off as a trick of the eye, but this was /no/ trick of the eye. It was all too real. When he first appeared you denied his existence, his ‘powers’, but he kept... appearing. Persistent. Even sometimes in your dreams. He demanded you to make a deal with him and claimed he could give you any desire you could wish for, fame, fortune, a pet unicorn, you name it.  
And hell,it wasn’t that you didn’t want things but you wanted to pretend none of this was happening, you wanted it to be OVER. You moved here to get peace, and instead you got pestered by this man, by this /thing/.  
But by a strike of luck it had been nearly three days since you last saw that little menace and for once you were feeling relief. Perhaps he decided you weren’t worth his time and he found another poor soul to annoy with his creepy vibe.  
Whatever the case, maybe now you could start to enjoy living here. At least that is what your naive little mind told you.  
-  
Running a sleeve over your face to catch the freezing droplets off your forehead, you approach a small cabin which ended up being your home. It was built on a simple plot of land that could be turned into a garden in the spring time, however trees mostly embedded the entire surrounding area making it a bit hard to find. But luckily enough, It wasn’t far from the main road. The cabin was a bit old and run down but the heater worked, there were no sign of rats and the roof didn’t leak (usually). It was the best you could do considering this was your first house. It was something you could call your own after moving out of your parents house. Being a fresh adult was weird and scary but somehow freeing too.  
After finally reaching the porch, you dig a hand into your pocket to fish out a pair of keys. You push your weight against the door once it's unlocked to open it and trot inside, a gentle ‘thump’ sounding as it shut behind you.  
Shedding your soaking jacket and hanging it on a chair you make your way into the bathroom, looking at the soggy mess in front of the mirror and sighing. It didn’t take long to peel the damp clothes from yourself, take a hot shower and settle onto your bed with a warm cup of tea. This weather made you incredibly tired, even during the daytime and though the sun was still high over the dark clouds, you decided maybe you’d take a nap. You deserved it for walking to work and back in the freezing rain.

After finishing your tea, you start settling down on your pillow. With a quiet yawn, you pull the haul of blankets up to your chin and close your eyes, exhaling softly as the lull of sleep lured you in.  
However,no matter how long you laid there.. something felt.../off/.  
You twist and turn, groaning loudly. It was almost as though something was preventing you from easing into dreamland. You soon found out why however when your eyes finally open and there you are met with a single large eye, peering at you inches away. “AH!” You screech in surprise, jumping backwards hurriedly, nearly tumbling off your bed.  
“Oh dear, did I startle you?” The other man’s voice was heavy with sarcasm, a soft dark chuckle following his words. You shoot a sharp glare at the being before you. This dorito shaped- whatever he was- looked at you with amusement. One bright eye sat in the middle of his light golden, pyramid shaped ‘body’. Scrawny black arms and legs poking out where limbs should and an odd floating top-hat seemed to be the cherry on top of the sundae.  
“Bill Cipher..” You say in a gruff tired manner. “Damnit, I'd thought you were finally done pestering me and found somebody else to bother” You half hissed, climbing from your bed, now wide awake.  
“Aww~ Now why would I do that? We still haven’t made a deal now have we? We can’t have that, oh no no no”  
He circled you in the air and you crossed your arms, eyes pressing shut.  
“I don’t- need a deal. There is nothing I want from some demonic dorito”  
Bill frowned though he didn’t seem truly angry. He tapped his chin(?) in thought, sharp pupil looking around the room before settling back onto your face.  
“Hmm~ How troublesome indeed” He stated aloud before settling to sit on your shoulder, legs crossing in a formal manner. “Hey get off me!” You grunted, shooing him away before taking a step back.  
“Listen Cipher, I don’t know what you need me for but you have to find another person. I don’t want any part of your weird shit” You say in a louder, more firm voice. Though in reality you were honestly quiet short for a man, not very intimidating to say the least.  
“Oh my sweet (y/n), I find it adorable that you think you have a choice~” He hums, poking your nose in a teasing manner.“I don’t care how long I must wait around but I /WILL/ get you to agree to a deal, it is only a matter of time before I find a price you cannot refuse~” He reclines against the air, arms resting behind his ‘head’.  
You exhale slowly, shoulders tensing. This- really wouldn’t end would it? You honestly wish you could give him a taste of his own medicine, this little smirky bastard. Ugh...maybe you could just... wish for a hot pocket or something? Easing your shoulders, you draw out a long breath.  
“So.. you’re saying I could ask you to do /anything/ I wanted? And after words you’ll leave me the fuck alone?” The triangle perked up immediately “Why yes~ Of course! Anything you desire! Haven’t I been telling you that you silly human?” Your eyes flick to the ground, feeling defeated. Somehow you wanted him to get beat at his own game. If you couldn’t win, nor would he. But what could you wish for that would have /him/ regretting the agreement? What do interdimensional demons fear?  
You raised an eyebrow in thought, eyes glancing around the room for an idea.  
“Hurry up kid, I don’t have an eternity! Oh wait? I do! Ahahaha!” He swirls around in joyous demonic laughter, knocking over some books off your night stand in the process. "HEY Be careful you little--" A small clear bottle that had also resting on the table rolls in your direction before coming to a halt before your feet. It catches your eye and you lean down, plucking the bottle up. ‘lube’.  
You blush quickly and move to shove it into your pants pocket, not wanting this demon to see your weird human sex shit. You knew demons, or at least THIS demon probably was completely grossed out by that sort of thing. I mean the way he spouts out about how gross even basic human needs are. Sex probably would seem like the worst to him. ....And then it dawns on you.  
Your eyes slowly glance over to the floating demon who still seemed to be in some sort giddy distracted mood. Maybe... hmmm.  
There would be /NO/ way he’d accept that sort offer! And if you tell him that is your only price, he’ll finally leave you alone to ruin some other fucker’s naps all day. 

A soft smirk slowly spreads over your lips, and you settle your shoulders in a confident position. “Alright Bill, I’ve decided on a price” You speak up over his cackles. The demon’s attention flicks back to you and before you know it, the dream demon in front of you, eye wide with what you can imagine is childlike excitement, small black hands squeezing your shoulders. “aHAHA YES! FINALLY!”  
He cheers and then clears his throat, noticing his actions might be a bit /too/ excited. He fixes his bow-tie and flies back a few inches.  
“Alright kiddo, what is your wish? Wait wait let me guess! Gold? Fame? A house that doesn’t leak from the ceiling??”  
“It doesn’t leak! A-and no, none of that” You clear your throat, feeling a bit sheepish. 

Come on dude, you know what his answer will be, why are you acting awkward about it? You take in a sharp breath and look him in the eye.

“S-sex” You blurt out suddenly, maybe a bit too suddenly for your liking but it had to come out some way or another. “Huh??” The demon’s eye twists into a puzzled expression and his excitable demeanor turns into cluelessness. “Listen kid, you can’t just use one word, you gotta explain-”  
“I-I want to fuck you” Your wobbly voice crawls out, catching him off guard. “W-what?! I-I... -coughs- L-LISTEN! my patience is growing thin! If you think you're funny trying to play some sort of game to get out of this then you’re wrong!” His eye turns red with rage and he’s in your face, index finger jabbing you in the chest.  
“I’m not playing some game you demonic brat!!” The words come out in a shout, louder than you’d have liked. Your shoulders are tense as you open your eyes to look at him. He looks shocked to say the least but you think he finally understands your seriousness.  
“...Listen kid I don’t know if that is even...! A-and even if it were I-I don’t know anything about that weird human mating ritual! It’s never interested me. So you’re just going to have to choose another wish! ”  
You can’t help the growing grin on your lips. Hah! You knew you’d find a way out of this.  
“What? But I thought you said you’d grant me /any/ desire I wished for?” You play coy, looking innocent. He shuffles in the air, eye looking anywhere but you. Honestly.. right now he looked kinda...cute?  
“It isn’t that simple you stupid human!” He hisses with clear annoyance, soft hues of pink tinting his ‘cheeks’. “Well I don’t want any other wish, so I guess you’ll have to find somebody else!” You go in for the blow, knowing you’re home free now. He paces back and forth in the air in deep thought, clearly panicking over the situation.  
“I- FINE” He grumbles loudly, turning to face you, blush and anger painting the face of his body. Bill knew he needed this deal desperately and if he had to participate in some weird ‘human mating ritual’ to get you to be one of his puppets, he’d have no choice but to do it.  
Your throat goes completely dry. “Huh?! W-w-what r-really?” You stutter out aloud in disbelief, a bit of sweat dotting your face. You hadn’t meant for him to /actually/ agree! And in theory you’ve never fucked anything other than a sex toy! (though Cipher almost had that insertable toy look to him..) This was bad! 

“You heard me wise guy, I’ve accepted your wish, now let’s get this over with! I have a 4 o'clock appointment with a 3 eyed demon cat.” He quickly extends a hand outwards. His demeanor was serious but you could easily tell he had a nervous crack in his voice behind that snappy comment.  
You hesitantly reach your hand up, grabbing his own and giving it a shake. You’d regret this wouldn’t you?  
Glowing blue flames swirl around the two of you before disappearing in a poof. The deal was set. You only have to glance up once to see Bill’s eye growing anxious as he lowers himself onto the side of your bed, a clear hue of pink starting to paint his face. He looked.. surprisingly cute and you could soon feel the blush on your own cheeks starting to heat up. It also dawned on you that he had a very apparent lack of a dick. Oh. You thought,now realizing the role he’d be taking.  
Whether he didn’t spawn a dick on purpose or not, you weren't sure, but you were sure of one thing; this would be an interesting new experience for the two of you. You sure as hell knew that it would be new for YOU.

The demonic triangle coughed aloud after a few moments of silence. “Well? What’s wrong now, kid?” He said expectantly,noticing your fidgeting. You take a breath in through your nose.  
“Sorry I-I’m just a bit nervous..I-I’m not /exactly/ used to being a top” You admit sheepishly and the triangle grunts. “/Meaning/?” You pause, pupils dodging his judging stare.  
“Well y’know uh..like you’d be the first uh- person I’ve ever topped” He rolls his eye, feeling annoyed given the fact that he had no experience about this sort of stuff and had at least hoped YOU did. He didn’t even know what a ‘top’ meant. “If you’re so inexperienced why did you ask to do this sort of thing and expect me to be some sex god, know-it-all? I-I don’t even know what a top is! A-and anyway, I could’ve easily just summoned some male stripper to get you off if you were /that/ needy” Bill replies with annoyance, crossing one leg over the other in a more formal posture.  
“B-because!.. Y-you know what? Who cares what the answer is, You agreed to the deal! That is.... unless you want to go back on your word...?”  
Maybe this could be your last chance to get him to back out? I mean you /wanted/ him to back out from the start! But you wouldn’t deny that you were indeed getting aroused, if only a little bit.  
“NO I’M NOT BACKING OUT--.. UGH” If the dream demon had a mouth, you swear you’d see him gritting his teeth together. “LETS JUST--... Do this and get it over with!” He calms down, a puff of air coming out of his mouth(?).  
Well.. I guess there was no turning back now? “O-Ok fine..!” You take a step closer, holding your breath as you grab the lube from your pocket, setting it down next to him on the bed. Bill's eye glanced down and he cleared his throat softly, starting to shuffle a bit.  
Still keeping your breath held, your hands slide your thumbs into the top of your pajama pants, pressing the waistline lower.  
A decently sized cock, already half hard sprung into view when the waistline of your boxers lowers enough to free it. You can hear the small gasp from Bill upon seeing your cock for the first time and how /big/ it was. At least given the fact this was the first human dick he’d seen in this sort of situation. You bite your lip softly,sheepishly looking away. You could feel the demon studying your anatomy and just the thought made your cock twitch. You gasp in surprise as his small black hand reached up, giving it a delicate touch. “Holy..fuck. S-So this thing is supposed to go inside me...?” You swallow the lump in your throat and shudder at the gentle feeling of his hand and nod. “Y-yeah, but don't worry i'll take good care of you and make sure it doesn't hurt~” You reply in a calming and slightly sensual voice. Bill retracts his hand, looking away in a flustered manner. "D-don't worry, i'm the destroyer of worlds, no need to go easy on me" He chuckles in a fake manner. It was obvious he was nervous and you didn't blame him. Finally breaking the silence once again,you open your mouth. “Lay back” You command gently, growing suddenly impatient as one hand pressed him against the sheets while the other wraps around your boner, giving it a much needed stroke.  
The demon shudders at the feeling of being pushed down. He’s never had so much as a command given to him before but having some short dumb human tell him what to do? It seemed ludicrous. And he wouldn’t admit it, but it gave him a hot feeling that ran down his spine and right between his legs.  
You can’t help but stare at the view when his scrawny black legs open slightly. Even though he was a male demon, you didn’t know what to expect sex wise. It seemed in his triangular form he didn’t have a cock but instead and oddly enough; a smooth, slit like entrance. 

“G-geez why are you staring?! H-hurry this up” Bill Cipher complains impatiently, looking away from you as his face reddened. He wanted this deal to be done already and this weird ‘feeling’ that was making him feel all hot to go away and quick. 

“F-fine have it your way” You huff out, quickly grabbing at the clear bottle of lube and pouring a generous amount on your palm.  
The demon’s curious eye studies what you’re doing, utterly clueless. It was admittedly a bit awkward given the size difference but hey, you were used to fucking small insertable sex toys so this wasn’t any different right?  
However this one had ‘feelings’ and perhaps pain too? You assumed that because this might’ve been his first time doing this, you should start out slow and prepare him. You weren’t experienced as a top, but you had common sense at least. “I-I’m gonna try something” You announce softly, moving your lubed hand along his scrawny leg before pressing a finger against his entrance. “W-what are you- AHh!” You catch him by surprise as your finger slips inside him. It was admittedly warmer than you’d expected, and surprisingly already pretty slick too.  
Your cock is rock hard at this point as the demon whimpers in pleasure, his scrawny legs curling around your arm once you start thrusting a second finger into him. “ T-this is w-weird! I feel...nnhh!” He whines out, eyelid closing slowly, blush burning on his cheeks. You kept up a slow paced rhythm, scissoring your fingers every now and again to try and loosen his tight muscles but they only seemed to tighten, sucking your fingers inwards. It soon it was becoming unbearable to wait, the view of his sweaty, blushed ‘face’, the lewd wet sounds between his legs and his little whimpers. “F-fuck..” You breathe out and finally pull the two, now slick fingers from inside him. A sound of protest could be heard from the dream demon but you ignored it as you focused your attention on something else. The lube bottle.  
Carefully pouring more lube into your hand, you slide it along the length of your cock. Shuffling a bit, you lean in closer, half hunched over the smaller being. You finally move hands slowly run up his sides, gripping against what you’d call his ‘hips’. You softly press tip of your cock against his slit,teasing but not yet pushing in. The demon shivers at the feeling, his sharp pupil stared up to you in anxious anticipation, legs already shaking. “Ready?” You speak up, knowing that even if he was some demonic dorito you’d at least give him some sort of warning. “Of course I am! I’ve BEEN ready! Hurry the fuck u-” With an eye roll you feel you’ve had enough of his rudeness. You’d given him a warning and you were going in. With a sharp, abrupt thrust you finally sent your erection halfway into his slick insides,his walls welcoming your girth with a tight squeeze.  
“u-UWAAHHH!” He catches you by surprise with his abrupt girlish moan, not expecting that sort of reaction out of him whatsoever but it made you twice as hard. His black fingers clench the sheets underneath him, eye wide in shocked pleasure as you ram your dick into him again with unintenational force.  
“F-fUCKING- hhaH!” He curses as his body trembles, his insides never feeling this full before. Your teeth sink into your bottom lip as you start to buck into his slick warmth with a messy,rough,rhythm. He was tighter and warmer than any sex toy you’d ever fucked and it was almost criminal how good he felt. Each thrust pulled the cutest little moans from him and you enjoyed every single one. “W-why does this-hAH..feel so good??” Bill whimpers out with another breathy moan, ‘eyebrow’ arching. “Beats me! S-sex is just.. supposed to feel good?” You answer, voice shaky from pleasure. Bill shudders quietly, half lidded eye glancing down to see the bulge in his lower stomach that your cock was causing, you were literally filling him to the brim. “HNnn...m-man have I been missing out-haAhn!” He replies, voice cracking into another moan, one hand moving to grip at your sleeve whilst the other kept a steady grip on the sheets below him for support.  
You give a lazy smirk and chuckle. “You and me b-both” You breath out, gripping his ‘hips’ harder before giving a rough thrust, the bed creaking from your force.  
“aaA-AaHh!!” He cries out loud, sweat dripping from his body. You'd assume that if he had teeth they’d be gritting together harder than a vice at this point. He started to feel a tight twinge inside him, his inner walls growing more and more sensitive as a steady build-up of pressure started to form in the pit of his stomach. “W-WhA! S-Something is happening..aAh-h” Bill’s eye squeezed tightly, his breathing growing wheezy as your cock continued to drag in and out of his tightness. His insides were practically drooling at this point, his fingers gripping painfully tight at the sheets as the wet sounds grew louder. You knew he was close, you weren’t far behind either.  
The growing suction around your cock was almost too much too handle. “S-So tight” You groan out in pleasure, eyes squeezing shut as you lean your upper half forward, holding his pointed hips even harder and before you know it, you’re pounding him into the bed like some heat lusted beast. You’re sure if demon doritos could get bruises, he’d probably have plenty after this.  
“(Y/N)! F-FUCK I’M--- NA-AAHh!! ” The dream demon shouts loudly, his back arching against the bed as his slick walls twitched and hugged around your cock in an impossibly tight manner. “WOah B-Bill! F-fuck i'm---!” You moan with him, giving one last thrust of your hips before your hot sticky fluids filled him to the brim like a some triangle shaped éclair. Your chest is heaving now, sweat and drool running off your chin. It takes a moment for your muscles to ease, the breath you’d been holding finally blowing out through your open lips.  
“Y-you ok?” You ask in a hoarse manner, looking at the sweaty, blushing mess under you. “Y-y-yeah” The demon replies, looking exhausted but satisfied. 

Still trembling from the adrenaline,you gently pulled yourself out of the dream demon, cheeks flushed and hair a sweaty mess. You flop down next to his small body, eyes heavy and tired. The two of you lay there for a few minutes, struggling to catch your breath before he finally speaks up. “Y-Y’know I gotta admit, f-for some stupid human mating ritual... that felt fucking amazing. Who knew.” He chuckles in that voice of his and exhales.  
You blink and sit up halfway, a soft smirk pulling at your lips. “Heh I have to agree with you there,who knew having sex with a demon would feel that good. I guess this deal was a double ‘win’ for both of us” You snicker and run a hand through your hair, watching the demon triangle blush softly. His body sluggishly starts to levitate again, tired black legs dangling underneath him as he fixed his bow-tie, clearing his throat softly.  
“Hehehe I guess you're right~” His eye glances away, and you’re swear he almost looks like a bashful schoolgirl about to confess their undying love.  
“By the way...” He looks back to you. “I-If you ever have another -uhem- ‘deal’ you need taken care of, don’t hesitate to seek me out” He looked away,tapping the tips of his pointer fingers together. You blinked at him, you really hadn’t expected to get an invitation for a /second/ hookup. Hell you didn’t even plan on this first one working out. But you’d be damned if you didn’t take an offer like that. You were almost hard again just remembering how good what you two just did was. 

“O-oh yeah? Well I’d have to be some idiot to pass up an offer like that”  
Your lips pull into a soft smirk and you extend your hand out. The demon’s eye widens slightly in surprise before he chuckles in a dark manner. While he was very glad to have a guaranteed puppet at his fingertips, he, while not admitting it, hoped your next ‘wish’ was something similar to the activity you'd just shared together.  
He extended his arm, gripping your hand to shake it. And as the blue flames envelope your hand, he sealed your fate even deeper into the recesses of his demonic little world.  
“It’s a Deal~”

Bonus:  
"Aagh you're leaking jizz all over my bed!!" Your eyes flick to the cum that had filled him inside, now drizzling down his legs.  
"Think of it as an offering of my love to stain your sheets forever~"  
The triangle chuckles in a darkly amused manner.  
"You're a fucking weirdo you know that..!"  
You smirk. "But I like weirdos~" You finally say.

**Author's Note:**

> Guess who's going to hell for being dirty dorito fuckers? ALL OF US.  
> But nah this was like I said, a very self indulgent fic to post publicly. But I know there are people out there who dig this sorta stuff too aND as one of those people I know it can be HELLA frustrating to find the good stuff so I wanted to contribute somehow LOL even if i am kinky trash  
> Anyway, I hope y'all enjoyed!  
> EDIT:  
> I cleaned up the fic a bit! It should be a little better now maybe? Anyway enjoy you sinners~<3


End file.
